


life's too short to be dancing with the devil

by algidAvicular



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humanstuck, M/M, karkat and kankri are TWINS, nd also kinda hitman au, this is a mafia au, uhh i tried too hard to make this good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algidAvicular/pseuds/algidAvicular
Summary: In which Kankri Vantas has too much information, Dave is hired to bring him to the mafia, and Karkat is just looking for his brother.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	life's too short to be dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION other chapters will be longer promise lol. nd i'm still learning abt mafia stuff so !! pls be patient w me. also this is my first time writing a present tense thing so i probably goofed a bit?? i tried checking but i might've missed some. also in this beforus, alternia, derse, and prospit are cities.

Kankri Vantas is running for his life. He made the mistake of getting involved in an undercover assignment to infiltrate the Beforus Mafia to find out information, and now he's paying for it. He turns a corner into an alley and hides behind some trash bags, holding his breath. He listens closely for the sounds of running feet to pass before he starts breathing again. After repeating that same process during the runaway, eventually, he begins to tire. Even if the stench is horrible around him, he’s been running for far too long and can’t hold his breath any longer. He waits a few more minutes before finally picking his head up, checking to ensure the coast is clear. He waits even longer after that to be certain they aren't coming back, before slowly standing up, creating as little noise as possible, making his way out of the trash, and walking out of the alley.

He sighs as he walks, pulling the hood of his red hoodie up. Kankri's head is down as his hands nervously fidget inside his front pocket; they're passing a voice recorder back and forth between each other. His feet are moving on their own, taking him on a familiar path back to his hotel—the last trip back to his hotel.

He removes his hands from his pockets, shivering at the chill of the cold, late November air as he goes through the automatic doors. He opts for walking up the stairs rather than waiting through an anxiety-ridden elevator ride, going up three flights to get to his room. His hands fumble with the keycard before helping it find the slot and unlocking the door.

After taking his suitcase from the closet, he goes around the room taking all the evidence he's gathered, placing them gently inside, ending with a voice recorder. In exchange for his life, getting the recording instead cost him a friendship. Kankri was a fool to get attached to these people. He shook his head to get the thoughts out, taking one last glance around the room before leaving.

Kankri Vantas was reported missing 24 hours later.


End file.
